Ishaan did 7 more sit-ups than Kevin in the morning. Ishaan did 32 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Kevin do?
Ishaan did 32 sit-ups, and Kevin did 7 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $32 - 7$ sit-ups. He did $32 - 7 = 25$ sit-ups.